New Beginnings
by Hemma21
Summary: Starts at the end of season 3. Sookie dismisses Bill but what happens if she embrces Eric? What if she doesn't dissapear to the fairy relm? Can love blossom after darkness falls...  Rating to be safe.


Chapter 1

I was standing at my front door, feeling a whole range of emotions. I was torn, conflicted, betrayed and hurt. I couldn't focus my thoughts on anything coherent at this moment. All I could think of was my anger at Bill. After everything I had been through, everything I had done to find him, to try and get him back this was the thanks I got. I looked at Eric who was frowning deeply as he tried to pluck drying cement from his hair. I had risked life and limb to be with Bill and now I knew that it was for naught. He had done nothing but lie to me from the start. I was beside myself with anger.

"Bill tried to silence me tonight so you would never know." Eric said as he flicked away the piece of cement he had just dislodged from his hair. "He doesn't want to protect you," he continued and I felt my lip quiver as tears escaped from the corners of my eyes. At least Bill had the decency to look ashamed as Eric's words were spoken. "He only wants to protect himself."

Bill shook his head as he turned his attention to Eric. Bill opened his mouth to talk but I had heard enough. "Get out of my house." I snapped. Bill was pushed out through my front door by some unseen force. Quickly Bill tried to beg me not to kick him out. "Don't ever come here, don't ever call me, don't ever talk to me, EVER." I continued. I couldn't bear the breaking of my heart. I was done. This was more than I could handle and the pain ran deeper than I could've ever imagined. I wasn't all too sure that this wound would ever heal properly.

"It is who you are not what you are that I love." Bill said but I didn't believe it anymore, I couldn't.

"Love?" I screamed. How could he use that word in front of me? How could he claim that was what he felt? "You don't get to use that word." I was crying now. I couldn't control the tears that were flooding down my cheeks. "I rescind my invitation." I declared. Bill was forced down the steps of my poch and he merely looked up at me, pain evident in his eyes. 'Good!' I thought. I hoped he felt a small portion of what I was feeling, it was all he deserved afterall.

"I want my phone back." Eric said silkily to Bill as Bill turned and walked away. I looked up at Eric, crying. I didn't know what to do now. I didn't have anyone left in my life and it was hurting all too much for me now. Eric stepped closer to me and I bit my lip. His features softened. "I'm sorry that you're in so much pain." He said. "I thought you deserved to know and for what it's worth I would never have given you to Russell."

That was it. The pain hurt too much and I fell to the floor of the porch as my legs gave out on me. I closed my eyes and was wracked with sobs. I felt Eric's hands on my shoulders as he lifted me off the ground and wrapped his arms tentatively around me with a sigh. He tucked my head under his chin and rubbed my back. I clung to Eric like he was a lifeline and I was drowning out at sea. I held Eric tight and simply cried onto his chest for a time.

Finally my tears subsided and I hiccupped. Eric pulled back and looked down at me. "Are you alright now?" He asked gently and I lifted one shoulder in a half shrug.

"I don't know." I replied honestly and Eric sighed.

"Come on Sookie. Let's get you in bed." He helped guide me into the house and up the stairs. Eric helped me into bed and drew the covers around me. It was a strange feeling, having Eric put me to bed. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked and I felt my eyes start to water again. Eric shifted his weight and stood up to leave. I closed my eyes and sobbed again. I felt the bed dip under Eric's weight and he bundled me to his chest, running his fingers through my hair. This was an Eric that I never knew could exist.

He was so sweet and kind to me right at this moment. I sobbed and cried, venting everything that had hurt me. I snuggled up to Eric, closing my eyes and feeling sleepy. I had cried out everything I had in me and now there was nothing left. I needed to shut down and let it all fall away. I had to reboot and I wanted to just get lost in oblivion. I closed my eyes and within moments I was asleep.

I woke up to bright sunlight streaming in through my bedroom window. It must have been the middle of the day. I was alone in my room and I didn't know whether to feel happy or sad about it. I pulled the covers up to my chin and simply allowed myself to wallow in my unhappiness for some time. Finally I needed the bathroom and I got up and padded in. I had a shower and closed my eyes, turning my face up into the spray of the water, allowing it to wash away the dregs of the last night and its awful events.

Half an hour later I felt clean, both in body and soul. I dressed in a pink tank top and denim shorts. I pulled on my white trainers and went downstairs. I noticed a small note stuck to the fridge and I plucked it off to read it. _"Sookie, had to go to ground, be back in the evening. Eric"_

I caught myself smiling at the thought. What a fickle girl I had turned out to be. Not one day after finally ending it with Bill I was getting all excited about seeing another man. I sat down at the kitchen table and had some breakfast. I spent the day at home and watched movie after movie, enjoying simply losing myself in the worlds that the actors brought to reality on the screen. At some time during the day I pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and drew it around me. I must have fallen asleep as I was startled awake by a creak on the floorboards.

"What?" I gasped, groggily as I started to wake up. Eric knelt down and pushed a strand of my hair out of my eyes.

"How are you feeling tonight, Sookie?" Eric asked and I smiled up at him sleepily.

"Better."

"Good." Eric sat on the couch and pulled me into his arms. I enjoyed being bundled up like this. It was an event that I had never had with Bill, simply sitting on the couch, cuddling up and watching television. I sighed and just enjoyed the peace. After a while my stomach gurgled. Eric looked down at me and his eyebrows shot up. "Hungry?" He asked and I nodded. Smiling, Eric stood and pulled me to my feet. "Let's get you something to eat."


End file.
